The Valkyrie's Failsafe
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: Despite closing herself off, Tamsin couldn't stop herself from falling for Bo. When Bo is captured, will Tamsin make the ultimate sacrifice for the succubus she loves? OC Tamsin, AU, Femslash, Valkubus, One-Shot, Lemon, Post 3X10


**The Valkyrie's Failsafe**

**One-Shot**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin**

**Rating: M for Language and Sexual Content**

**Warning: Very OC Tamsin | Super AU Universe**

**Despite closing herself off, Tamsin couldn't stop herself from falling for Bo. When Bo is captured, will Tamsin make the ultimate sacrifice for the succubus she loves?**

* * *

Tamsin was sitting on her couch, face in her hands, contemplating. She had the rune glass with all of their hairs. All she had to do was go to the druid and he would do whatever freaky magic to make it easy for her to capture Bo and deliver her to her boss. It was so easy, and yet she couldn't do it. Despite all of her efforts, she couldn't keep herself from developing feelings for Bo. The succubus was enticing, and it wasn't her powers, Bo had never used them on Tamsin, bar feeding from her, which had been both the most horrible and the best thing that she had experienced. It was like Bo was sucking all the air from her body, but the warmth she felt and tingles that ran up and down her body were the most pleasurable she had ever felt, and she had experienced plenty.

Frustrated, Tamsin let out a groan, for once, she couldn't finish the job. The bounty was great, she knew that, there was no one he wanted more than Bo, or at least no one alive yet. Tamsin was sure there would be more in the future, and she hoped that she wouldn't have this problem again. She had been alone for so long, never dropping her guard for this very reason, loving someone who was marked. For a Valkyrie, that was little more than a death sentence. She was torn between doing her job and following her heart. She knew were she to betray him, there was nowhere on Earth she could hide, he would come after her and Bo. She couldn't allow that to happen. Bo was the only one who made her feel alive, cared for; even though Tamsin had been a mega bitch to her in the beginning.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. 'Fuck, someone had better have a good reason for disturbing me' Tamsin thought. She walked to the door to her apartment and opened the door. She was surprised to see Lauren on the other side. Ever since she had spilled the beans about her and the succubus kissing, they hadn't been on the best of terms. "What's up doc?" Tamsin smirked; she just had to say it. Although as she examined the doctor's face more closely she could see that Lauren was in a panic, fear in her eyes.

"Now isn't the time for joking Tamsin, Bo is missing." Tamsin's heart nearly stopped, Bo was missing? But how, why?

"What do you mean she's missing?" Tamsin was on the verge of internal panicking, although on the outside she was still her calm, collected, bitch of a Valkyrie.

"I mean, Tamsin, that ever since I broke up with her last week, she has been distant. She called me earlier, about dropping off a box of my stuff tonight. She never showed, I called Kenzi and she hadn't seen Bo since she left with the box. Dyson tried to track her down, but all he found was the box of my stuff in an alleyway near my place, the contents spilled all over the ground, some blood splattered on the ground near it, and no sign of Bo." If she hadn't been panicking earlier, Tamsin definitely was now. It sounded like Bo had been taken, and she suspected she knew who took her.

"Calm down doc, what do you want me to do about it? We're barely on speaking terms ourselves; I don't know what to expect me to do." Tamsin knew what she wanted to do; go and rip the heads off of those who took Bo, but she couldn't let anyone know that.

"I expect you to try to find her Tamsin. I may not like you, especially because of, ah, recent events, but you're the only one left who may have any chance of finding her. I'll do anything Tamsin, please." That was something that Tamsin did not expect, the Light Doctor, begging her for something, not that Tamsin would need anything, and she was already working on ways to find her.

"Fine doc, I'll try, no promises I'll even come up with anything though. I don't know anything about where she could be; have Dyson sent over anything that may be helpful." She didn't really need anything to find Bo since she already knew her probable location, but she couldn't let Lauren know that.

"No need, I brought over a sample of the blood and the file on the location, pictures and everything." 'Wow, doc is prepared' Tamsin thought.

"Alright doc, now no promises but I'll see what I can do, now leave." Laruen looked like she wanted to say something, but she just nodded and walked away. Tamsin knew what she had to do, she had to go home.

* * *

As night fell, Tamsin walked out onto the balcony overlooking the city. The city really was beautiful at night, but Tamsin had no time to admire the sight, she shifted into the form of a falcon and took off. As she flew towards Valhalla, she was plagued by her thoughts. Even if Bo was there like she thought, what could she do? He would be there, along with her sisters, who were unyieldingly loyal to him, there was no way she could get in and out with Bo alive. As she got closer, her path became clear to her, she was betraying him, and in doing so she would become nearly powerless, retaining only her powers of flight; invulnerability, immortality, shape shifting, all gone. Even in the face of all of this, Bo was worth it, if she had to die to save Bo, she would do it, Bo's life was worth it. Bo had friends that loved her, Kenzi, Lauren, Dyson, Trick, Hale and countless others, Tamsin had no one. She was friendless, loverless, if it was between her life and Bo's she wouldn't hesitate. Bo had so much to live for, Tamsin had nothing.

As she landed at the gate of Valhalla, she boldly approached it, placing her hand on the crest. It glowed a bright gold and unlocked the gate. She immediately made for the dungeons, where they kept all the warriors who had not yet pledged their allegiance. She hoped she wasn't too late. As she walked down the dark corridor, she heard footsteps. She quickly ducked into the darkness as a couple of her sisters rounded the corner. Tamsin cautiously listened to their conversation.

"The succubus is a powerful one. He will be very pleased once we convince her that this is the only way. Too bad Tamsin wasn't able to deliver; she would have gotten the eternal gratitude of the master, now she is just a dishonored Valkyrie. She'd better hope that he will be merciful, as none of us will show her any should she be sent for." Tamsin's heart fluttered a little, so Bo was indeed here and she wasn't too late. As for the dishonored Valkyrie part, Tamsin knew she would probably die getting Bo out of here, and if she didn't, well, she knew she would die anyways.

Her sisters rounded another corner and Tamsin quickly ran down the corridor. As she turned the corner, she was faced with a single cell, one the held the succubus in chains. She was barely awake, blood dripped from a nasty looking cut above her eyebrow. Bo weakly looked up and sneered "Here to finish me off TamTam? You know I'll never give up to him, never pick a side, I'd rather die." Tamsin gave Bo a sad smile. "That's what he wants." She whispered. If Bo were to die in this place, at the hands of a Valkyrie, he would have her anyways. Tamsin had to be quick. She placed her hand on that same crest as on the gate, this time it glowed a bright green and the lock clicked. Tamsin opened the cell door and knelt down to Bo.

"C'mon succubus, you've got to feed and I need to get you out of here, I can't let you die." Bo gave Tamsin a puzzled look.

"Why, you've always hated me Tamsin, why let me go now? When you're so close, you got what you wanted, me in chains, ready to collect your bounty. Yes, I know about it, the other Valkyries were bragging about how they would get the rewards you should have gotten." Tamsin wasn't surprised; her sisters would rub it in Bo's face, Tamsin's weakness, the job she couldn't finish.

"That's not important Bo, you have to feed and heal, and I'm your only option, so feed off of me damn it! Now." Tamsin's face was close enough to Bo's that all Bo had to do was bring their lips together, but Bo refused. She wasn't going to let Tamsin avoid the question.

"No Tamsin, you owe me an explanation first! You come into my life, bitch and all, having it out for me from the first day. Then the Kitsune, and my Dawning invitation, you didn't have to stay and yet you did. And let's not forget that kiss in Brazenwood, that was real for you, and don't try to lie about it, you know I can read sexual auras." Tamsin just sighed, thoughts running through her head, if she had to admit her feels to get Bo to feed so be it.

"Because I care for you Bo! I had a job, when I saw that Wanderer card during your invitation, it just cemented my job, but I can't do it Bo! Just understand that, I have to get you out of here, and I can't do that if you're about to pass out, so feed off of me." Bo relented and brought her lips to touch Tamsin's. Tamsin felt Bo suck out her chi and as they broke apart, she saw Bo's bright blue eyes and scars healing before her eyes.

"I still don't understand how your chi can taste so different, and how it heals me so fast." Bo questioned. Tamsin just tried to catch her breath.

"It doesn't matter Bo, it just does; now I have to get you out of these chains."

"You can't Tamsin, the other Valkyries have the key." Tamsin held out her hand and a golden key appeared.

"Like this one?" Tamsin smirked, as Bo nodded. Tamsin proceeded to unlock the chains. "It's a Valkyrie power Bo." 'One I won't have much longer' Tamsin thought. When Bo was free and on her feet, she hugged Tamsin. "What was that for succubus?"

"Because I was right, you are one of the good ones, I'm not reading you wrong, trust me." Tamsin gave Bo a weak smile and beckoned Bo to follow her. Little did the pair know that he was watching their entire display. He was amused, Tamsin was weak, betraying him like that, and he would have a wonderful time stripping her of her powers and killing her slowly, in front of the succubus. Tamsin may have feelings for someone, but he could see they were returned, the succubus had feelings for Tamsin, and it would be agonizing to watch her die. He sent two to his strongest Valkyries to the gate the stop them until her arrived.

Tamsin thought they were in the clear; all they had to do was to pass the gate and fly to freedom. Tamsin's heart sunk as two of her sisters blocked her way. "So Tamsin, when were you going to inform us that you've betrayed the master? He is not happy with you Tamsin, and you know the price you must pay." Tamsin slowly nodded, looking for any way possible to get Bo out of here. She had one last idea. The Valkyrie's failsafe, an ability that was mostly forgotten throughout history. The power was deadly to the caster, but would save Bo if she used it. However she spent too long thinking and he appeared next to his Valkyries. He bound Tamsin with a wave of his hand, her arms tied behind her back, feet stuck to the ground.

"Tamsin, Tamsin, Tamsin, and here I thought you were going to be so promising. You had the makings to be one of the best Valkyries in history, and you throw it away, all for this succubus. You know the penalty for this offense Tamsin." Tamsin struggled against her bonds, but she knew it was useless. She glanced at Bo, who had a panicked look on her face.

"Tamsin, what is he talking about?" A single tear rolled down Tamsin's cheek.

"He's talking about me helping you Bo. You were my marked; I was supposed to deliver you, not fall for you. I've betrayed him, and for that I must die." Tamsin said bitterly. "But Odin, you will never have Bo, you may torture me for eternity here in Valhalla, but you'll never get Bo, I won't allow it." Odin just laughed.

"Oh Tamsin, what makes you think you can stop me, after I'm finished with you, the succubus will join me, whether she wants to or not.' Tamsin just smirked and turned to look at Bo.

"Take care of yourself Bo, you've got your entire life ahead of you, don't waste it. You have my powers, use them to save yourself. You're free from Odin's influence." Tamsin started chanting something under her breath, an ancient magic, the Valkyrie's failsafe. The Valkyrie that uses it forsakes her life, in order to strengthen her marked, giving the marked the Valkyrie abilities and their knowledge for the rest of their lives, but they didn't have to live under Odin's power. It was the ultimate sacrifice a Valkyrie could make, and Tamsin was ready to do it. She would no longer let Odin rule over her, and he would never get Bo. As Tamsin finished her chant, she felt her life, her powers draining, it was nothing like being fed off of, instead of feeling tingly and warm, and all she felt was cold and darkness. Tamsin's last thoughts were of Bo, wishing that Bo would live her life happily. It was the only gift Tamsin could give her now.

* * *

Bo felt a surge of power rush through her body. She could feel all the knowledge flowing through her mind. Bo was outraged; Tamsin had just sacrificed herself to save her from Odin, who was looking shocked along with the other Valkyries.

"But how? I made sure to erase that from the books, no Valkriye knows about it, none of them!" Odin screamed. "No matter, I shall destroy you myself Bo, sacrifice or no sacrifice, I can still kill you. You will still join me!" Bo's eyes shifted to that piercing blue, the skin started to glow.

"No, you've done enough Odin. Forever have we lived in your shadow, I am his daughter, and I decide who lives and dies." Like at her Dawning, Bo started to suck chi out of the surrounding Valkryies and Odin. As they all collapsed, she transferred all of the chi into Tamsin's body. Tamsin suddenly gasped for air, coughing and shuddering.

"What, how?" Tamsin was trying to process everything. She remembered invoking the Valkyrie's failsafe. She had died, her last thought being saving Bo, and now she was here, surrounded by unconscious Valkyrie, and Odin. She stared into Bo's piercing blue eyes. Then Bo's eyes faded back to their normal dark brown. She ran over to Tamsin's side, throwing herself onto Tamsin's body, hugging her closely.

"I thought I had lost you Tamsin, just after I found you." Bo cried into Tamsin's neck. Tamsin awkwardly returned the hug, still a little disoriented. "C'mon let's get out of here, I don't think Odin will be bothering you as long as I'm with you." Tamsin just nodded and let Bo pick her up. Bo placed her hand on the seal and it unlocked the gates to Valhalla.

"I guess you retained my powers, even though I'm still here." Tamsin smirked, although deep down Tamsin was glad she did, they were now linked, since Tamsin's knowledge and mind were merged with Bo's.

"I guess I did, let's see if this one works. Hold on tight." Bo jumped into the air, taking flight. Tamsin held Bo tighter, enjoying their closeness. Tamsin just closed her eyes and let everything sink in. She was pretty much a mortal now; the only thing she really had left was her enhanced lifespan, thanks to being Fae. But in giving Bo her powers, Tamsin was left powerless, a sacrifice she had willingly made, and would do it all over again.

Bo flew them back to Tamsin's apartment and set her down in her bed. Bo laid next to her, facing her. "Bo –" "Tamsin –" Both women laughed. "You go Tamsin." Tamsin took a deep breath.

"I did all I could to save you Bo, and I did, and you saved me. I'm forever in your debt Bo, as much as I wish I wasn't, and I wouldn't take it back." Bo smiled and ran her hand over Tamsin's arm. Tamsin shuddered.

"Tamsin, it should be me in your debt. We didn't get off on the best of terms, but despite that, we've still grown, our feelings have grown." Tamsin was slightly confused, yes she had feelings for Bo, but she didn't think Bo reciprocated those feelings, she thought, for Bo, all she was, was a good meal. Bo leaned in and brought her lips to Tamsin's. As they kissed, Tamsin felt the sparks go off around them, felt the connection between their minds.

The kiss got heated quickly, both women trying to pull the other closer. Bo hands wandered down Tamsin's body, down her arms, and eventually under the hem of her shirt. Bo felt Tamsin's firm stomach, and groaned a little into the kiss. Tamsin smirked and bit Bo's lower lip. Breaking their kiss, Tamsin kissed down Bo's neck, sucking and biting it, hoping to leave her mark on the succubus. Bo moans and held Tamsin's head in place. Tamsin's hands went to the hem of Bo's shirt and she disconnected herself from Bo's neck long enough to pull the shirt over her head. She tossed the shirt across the room, landing on the floor.

Bo's eyes started to regain some of their blue tint, as Tamsin kissed across Bo's chest, teasing her breasts. Bo tugged and pulled off Tamsin's shirt, tossing it over by her own. The two Fae's lips clashed again, fighting for dominance, as Bo's tongue intertwined with Tamsin's. Bo reached around and unhooked Tamsin's bra and tossed it on the floor. She kissed her way down Tamsin's neck, leaving a few marks of her own. Tamsin moaned as Bo kissed one of the nipples, massaging her other with her hand. Tamsin's nails ran down Bo's back, leaving red scratch marks. As Bo licked, sucked and bit Tamsin's breasts, Tamsin bucked her hips up, in order to feel some friction between her core and Bo's body.

Bo grinned as she unhooked her own bra and tossed it aside. Tamsin took the opportunity to suckle Bo's breasts, as Bo's hand snaked down, and unbuttoned Tamsin's pants, shoving her hand into them, rubbing her center. Tamsin moaned and continued to give attention to Bo's breasts.

Bo kissed Tamsin passionately, then sat up to pull Tamsin's pants and underwear off, and proceeded to toss those away as well. Tamsin was bare before Bo's eyes, which flashed blue again as Bo looked at Tamsin hungrily. Tamsin smirked. "What are you waiting for succubus? You know what to do." Bo chuckled and leaned over Tamsin's naked body, and kissed Tamsin, licking her lower lip, asking for entrance, which Tamsin gave her. Tamsin's hands grabbed Bo's ass and pulled her closer to her. Bo, then, unbuckled her pants and shoved them off her legs, kicking them to the ground.

Both women her naked and horny on the bed, kissing and caressing each other. Bo slowly rubbed her center against Tamsin's and both Fae let out moans of pleasure. Their juices mixing together as Bo rubbed herself against Tamsin. "Faster Bo," Tamsin moaned. Bo complied and began rubbing herself faster and harder against Tamsin, their clits meeting, elevating their pleasure. Tamsin smacked Bo's ass, and Bo moaned loudly and kissed Tamsin, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

Both women knew they were approaching their peak, and Bo started grinding and slapping against Tamsin with fury, eyes glowing blue until the both climaxed, their juices mixing together as Bo collapsed on Tamsin. "Wow, and I didn't even feed off of you." Tamsin laughed.

"Well, sex with me is its own kind of kind of energy I guess."

"That it is." Bo cuddled next to Tamsin, wrapping her arms around the former Valkyrie. Tamsin snuggled up to Bo, resting her head on the shoulder.

"Bo, I know I should have told you this a long time ago, but I was trying to keep you safe. I love you, so much. I tried so hard to keep myself from loving you, but when I heard you had been captured, I knew where you were and I knew I couldn't let you die there. I had to save you. I know I've told you this before, I made the sacrifice willingly, and I would do it all over again, even if I were not meant to survive." Bo smiled and softly kissed Tamsin.

"I love you too Tamsin. I think I've always known that, but just couldn't say it. The important thing is that I did now. You know I'll always been there to protect you."

"Thank you Bo." Both women kissed and then, exhausted from the recent events, fell asleep next to each other, not thinking of the future, just the two of them, and the love they shared.

**A/N: This was sort of a monster for me to write all in one sitting. I know it's not that good, but I'm a big fan of Valkubus and wanted to write a story driven one-shot. I'm quite aware Tamsin is super OC in the story, but I'm not really that good at writing bitchy people. I may try to write a better version of Tamsin in a different story some time, one that's more realistic, but for now, I think this is at least decent. **

**The lemon wasn't amazing, but I was running out of steam, so I tried my best. Hopefully it was okay, but I get it if it wasn't great. I know the story and junk wasn't at all realistic, but that's why it's fiction! I can write whatever the fuck I want to, and it'll be all okay!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my small story(:**

**A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
